Snake-Son of Corruption
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Finding the fallen heroes and their twin children first, Orochimaru takes the boy for his experiments. After thirteen years, the boy became greater than Orochimaru had hoped, and even more corrupt than him. Now the world has to deal with the results, starting with Konoha. Experimenting-Scientist Naruto. Female Menma as Twin. Maybe harem, but plenty of fanservice if not. No Yaoi.


Snake-Son of Corruption

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Naruto's sister was used for the sealing. Happening upon the fallen heroes first, Orochimaru takes away the boy for his experiments. After thirteen years, the boy became greater than Orochimaru could have imagined, and even more corrupt than him. Now the world has to deal with the results, starting with Konoha. Twisted, Dark, Apathic, Experimenting-Scientist Naruto. Female Menma as Twin with Kyuubi. Might be harem, but plenty of fanservice if not. Strangely funny.

Regular speak

_Regular Thoughts _

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-Demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

**AN: While I will use Honorifics as I please, I only use names like 'Konoha' because I like it more than "Leaf Village". However, I still like Leaf Ninja over Konoha ninja, weird eh? All Jutsus will be in English.**

People often forget that monsters are more than just their actions. Beneath Orochimaru's actions was a simple thirst for knowledge. The madman did not fear dying; only dying before he accomplished his goal. The Immortality Jutsu, the Sharingan, all were mere tools to obtain all the techniques of the ninja world.

Somewhere along his spiral into depravity, the thirst for knowledge evolved from only Jutsus to knowledge in general. And with that new thirst, he had come to love one thing more than he loved knowledge. The quest for knowledge. The experimenting, the dissecting, that rush that comes when everything clicks together and you understand everything so much more clearly than when you started.

And when, on the night the Kyuubi was let loose on Konoha again, Orochimaru stumbled across the bodies of the now-deceased Fourth Hokage and his wife, he was intrigued. But when he found the twin babies, he couldn't believe his luck. After briefly looking them over, he discovered that one of them, the girl, had the demon sealed into her. With a smirk, he took the boy before anyone else could happen upon them.

The blood of an Uzumaki, borne from the womb of a demon container, and child of the Yellow Flash. Yes, Orochimaru saw great potential in that little babe. Great potential indeed...

**Thirteen Years Later**

The Chunin Exams. They were a very interesting time for whatever village they were being held in. Every village each had their own kind of local strangeness, and on top of showing off the skills of their newer ninjas, this gave them all a chance to share their oddities with one another. While civilians might still find some of the foreigners crazy, fellow ninjas merely got used to whatever manner of insanity they would be living in the general area of for the foreseeable future.

In other words, during this time of the year, an already crazy village welcomes different kinds of crazy from other crazy villages so that all the different kinds of crazy can come together in one big crazy brawl. Wow, that's a lot of cra-

"Okay, we get the picture!" Shouted the six foot tall, and irritating- "Don't you sstart with me! Just get thiss sstory rolling so I can get out of thiss!" Naruto yelled warningly to the sky as the team of sound 'genin' walked towards Konoha with their 'jonin sensei', "That'ss better," Naruto said, dressed in black pants and boots, a grey shirt, and a long coat that had the Oto black-and-grey camouflage design all over it.

"Naruto-Sama, you may not want to break the fourth wall when we get into town," Sasame warned sheepishly to the giant boy wearing a diamond-shaped bamboo-helmet that covered his entire face. Sasame's attire consisted of black pants, a sleeveless grey shirt, an Oto-scarf, a small-upward ponytail in her long orange hair, sandals, and a uniquely worn headband. Over her mouth was a purple facemask that had the Sound headband fastened into it, "The Leaf ninja might not be comfortable with you talking to someone they can't see."

"Haku, remind me to mutilate my father later," Naruto said with a sigh as he reached up under the helmet to scratch his face, his hands wrapped in what seemed to be medical bandages.

"I don't think Otokage-dono is responsible for you being able to speak with Author-dono, Naruto-Sama," Haku pointed out respectfully, wearing a regular Jonin outfit with the headband over her forehead and her brown hair up in a bun, "And please, call me sensei while we're here." She requested.

"I meant for making me wear thiss atrociouss disguisse," Naruto corrected, his eyes narrowing in the darkness of his helmet.

"Now, now, Lord Naruto," The third member of their team said in a voice that was both soothing and sultry, "I think you pull off the mysterious warrior look charmingly," She said playfully as she hung onto his arm, wrapping it between her ample breasts. Her outfit was, in a word, revealing. She had on a Oto-scarf as well, an open purple vest that cut off above her stomach and a black tube top underneath that, leaving much of her pale skin exposed, a black silky miniskirt that had the Oto headband hanging as a loose belt, and sandals. Her long, ass lenght black hair looked like it almost fused into the tube top and miniskirt.

"Kotohime, charming iss never a word that sshould be ussed to desscribe me," Naruto said blandly, "And why did he ssend me with three girlss?" He asked in confusion.

"Is there a problem with girls, Naruto-Sama?" Sasame asked in a sickly sweet voice that would send most men running for the hills...

"No, jusst thought it wass weird that both of my teammatess and my 'ssenssei' are ALL girlss," Naruto answered, ignoring her killer intent, "Iss he trying to get me breeding or ssomething?" He asked out loud, himself, Haku and Sasame blushing while Kotohime smirked.

"Ummm, Author-dono, is that true?" Sasame asked curiously.

Not exactly. I think he said something about worrying if Naruto's hormones are working in general and using your female presence as stimuli or something like that.

"Oh, thank kami-ness. No offense Naruto-Sama, I'm just not ready to be laying your eggs," Sasame joked awkwardly, to which the Son of Orochimaru just shrugged uncaringly.

"Author-dono~!" Kotohime called singsongily, "May I please have a popsicle?" She asked innocently.

"You don't seriously think that he'll...," Sasame started, only to stop and blink as Kotohime started to lick her new lime-green popsicle.

"You're ssuch a ssuck up," Naruto said to Kotohime. In response, she merely wrapped her lips around the popsicle and steadily pushed it into her mouth at a slow and measured pace. The entire group stared, their eyes going wide as the popsicle went deeper and deeper until the entire green shaft disappeared behind her red lips. With a smirk, she pulled out of the popsicle stick, showing it completely clean and free of the frozen treat that had been on it.

"I may not suck up to you, Lord Naruto, but my sucking is always for you," She said flirtingly as she continued walking, tossing the stick over her shoulder and landing it in Haku's mouth, who promptly spat it out.

"Okay, that was gross," She murmured in disgust, spitting repeatedly before shaking her head at their antics, amused.

"You knew sshe wass going to do that," Naruto accused to no one.

Guilty. I love my job. Now all of you shut up, you're at the main gate now.

"Another team for the Chunin exam?" Izumo, the guard with a headband covering his head and his hair covering his right eye asked in a tone that said he had already figured out the answer.

"Got it in one," Haku said pleasantly as she handed in the papers, "One of the first teams from Oto," She said with a hint of pride.

"Oto? Oh right, the new village in Rice Country," Kotetsu, the guard with a bandage across his face and nose realized as they gave them their passes.

"...This guy is seriously thirteen?" Izumo asked, looking towards Naruto, who just nodded in response, "Kid, no offense, but you're a giant for your age."

"Amazing what a healthy diet can do for a young boy, Ccyclopess," Naruto retorted dryly.

"Well, enjoy your stay in the village." Kotetsu said as they walked on, "Damn, that kid is lucky. I would have loved to have had good looking teammates like those at that age. And the Sensei isn't half bad either," He commented once they were out of ear shot.

"Keep it in your pants, we still have our job to do," Izumo said with a sigh, even if he agreed, "Besides they might have heard you. It would make sense if Sound Ninjas have advanced hearing," He pointed out offhandedly.

While only Naruto had any kind of hearing ability, the fact that the group was capable of breaking the fourth wall let them know exactly what was said, "Now I wish we had teased them a bit," Kotohime said with a giggle.

"Again, you're a ssuck up," Naruto said blandly, "Why did I ever teach you girlss how to hear The Author?" He asked, reaching into his helmet to rub his forehead.

I thought you got tired of you and your dad being the only one that heard me?

"Naruto-Sama, Author-dono!" Sasame hissed quietly, "Please wait until we're alone to Break the Wall."

You do realize I can just wipe memories, right?

"He'ss done it too," Naruto confirmed with a chuckle, "Ohhh, the thingss you girlss have forgotten over the yearss."

"...We're talking about that later, but please leave The Wall alone for now?" Sasame begged pleadingly.

"Fine, fine," Naruto said dismissively before stopping.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Haku asked in concern.

"Haku-ssenssei, I'll be right back. I have to go check on a ccertain rabid raccoon," Naruto explained with a sigh, getting a nod from the ice user.

"Don't keep us waiting too long, Lord Naruto," Kotohime called flirtingly. Naruto just waved a hand over his shoulder uncaringly, "You know, I used to think he was gay with how he was uninterested in girls," She commented to the rest of her team, who both face faulted at that statement.

"What changed your mind?" Haku asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, because he wasn't interested in boys either. I think he was completely asexual until his hormones finally started to appear. Now I can at least get a little reaction every now and then," Kotohime explained as they headed for a hotel.

"Naruto-Sama is like his father. He's more interested in his intellectual desires than his carnal ones," Sasame commented with a shrug.

"And yet, he seems to prefer female test subjects," Kotohime pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm sure he has a logical reason for that," Haku retorted.

He did.

"Author-dono~! Don't cunt-block me!" Kotohime whined with a pout.

I said DID, not DOES.

"Must you encourage her?" Haku asked with a sigh as Kotohime grinned in delight.

Sorry, but she's funny. You want me to stop, give me some entertainment!

"...That sounds a lot like a proposition for sex," Sasame said awkwardly

It's not. Don't start with me or I'll convince Naruto to unleash a Zombie Apocalypse.

"Shutting up now!" Sasame said, paling at the thought of Naruto making zombies- she could see that happening; she really, really could.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto raised an eyebrow under his helmet from on top of the building he stood on as he saw the scene before him. Kankuro no Subaku, middle child of the Kazekage, was holding up a child by the back of his shirt. Temari no Subaku, the eldest child, was standing nearby and obviously trying to talk some sense into her hot-headed sibling. On the other side of the alley they were in was a pink haired girl in a red shirt, two other kids, and a black haired girl with whisker marks.

_'Two teams, four members, each side missing one,'_ He noted to himself as his eyesight drifted to a tree nearby, _'Ahh, there they are,'_ Naruto realized as the other team's third member flicked a pebble at Kankuro's head, making him release the boy, before Gaara appeared right behind the pebble-thrower.

"Gaara, Kankuro, that'ss enough," Naruto said as he dropped down into the alley with a small thud, getting everyone's attention.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The whiskered girl exclaimed in shock at the sudden appearance.

"Naruto," Gaara said lowly, staring up at the boy impassively as he appeared by his siblings in a swirl of sand, "It has been a while," He commented in a monotone voice.

"Yet you're still picking fightss left and right. Honesstly Temari, I don't know how you put up with thesse two. Gaara iss a handful enough without Kankuro being ssuch a punk," Naruto said playfully. Temari and Kankuro just smiled uneasily while Gaara continued staring up at the sound 'genin'.

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams, Naruto," Gaara said with narrowed eyes, "Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving…now," He ordered as he turned to walk away, the other two walking away, glancing at Naruto a few times as they did.

"Ssorry about that," Naruto apologized with an annoyed sigh as he turned to the Leaf Ninja, "They can be a bit annoying."

"We had it under control," The sole boy of the team said with a uncaring expression.

"I'm ssure," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, Naruto was it?" The pink haired girl asked sheepishly, "Are you a Sand Ninja as well?"

"Naruto Wakahissa, Misss Haruno." Naruto answered, smirking at her shocked expression, "And no, I'm from a ssmaller, new village called Oto. I jusst happen to know Gaara from previouss meetingss," He explained.

"How did you know my name?" Sakura asked, a bit weirded out.

"I did a bit of ressearch on Konoha when I learned the Examss would be here. The white circle on your outfit iss clearly a ssymbol of the Haruno Clan. And the ssour-looking boy next to you iss obvioussly Ssassuke Uchiha, with the fan on hiss back. Not to mention that your name iss mentioned in the bingo book," Naruto explained with a smirk under his helmet.

"It is?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, not know anything about that.

"Yess, under the 'I' part of the 'Uchiha' ssection. I make it a habit of knowing who ssome of the more dangerouss missssing ninjass are," Naruto explained, Sasuke narrowing his eyes as he understood what he meant now.

"What about me?" The third member asked with a smirk.

Naruto finally took in her full appearance now; Long black hair in two pony tails, tan skin, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Her attire was a rather interesting one. Her feet wore blue sandals and that was the end of the normality. Each leg had dark blue leather pads that went from the middle of her lowers legs to her mid thighs, fully covering her knees and with red rings at each end adorned with metal spikes. Between the rings were each nine small chains that spiraled down and around her leg to the ring on the other side.

Her crotch was concealed by two articles of clothing that he could see. One was a pair of very tight black latex shorts with red lining that barely went down any bit of her thighs. The other was a dark blue loincloth with orange lines along the edge and a large orange spiral in the middle, secured to her waist by a red leather belt with metal spikes.

The torso was where things got even more interesting. The stomach was covered in mesh, and the breasts by a blue tube top. The odd part was that the tube top had two chains hooked above each breast and crisscrossed each other just below her neck before wrapping around the shoulders and both secured onto the same ring in the middle of the back of the top. To add to the chain theme was a thick black choker with a rectangular clamp dangling from it.

Over her arms were two black latex gloves that went up to her shoulders. They were covered in red straps with spikes, similar to the rings on her legs except longer. Though he had never seen her, Naruto knew exactly who she was…Menko Uzumaki.

"You look like a bondage-loving biker-chick working part-time in a kinky ssex club." Naruto said bluntly, "I literally have no other wordss to desscribe, and I'm ussually very good with wordss."

Sasuke smirked in amusement and Sakura stifled a giggle at her teammate's expense. Menko just gave a grin, "Yeah, I've been told similar things. Still, at least I'm not the one wearing a bamboo-helmet to hide my face, Mr. Sound Ninja," She shot back as she walked up to him, "So, what's under that dorky thing, big boy?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Come back when you're taller, sshrimp and maybe I'll sshow you," Naruto retorted blandly to the obviously mocking flirtation of the four foot, eight inch teen. Sakura snorted in amusement while Menko gained a tick mark as she glared up at the boy and Sasuke just shook his head with a sigh, "Did I hit a bundle of axons?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Why I outta...wait, what?" Menko asked as her mind went blank, "A bundle of axes on what?" She asked, confused at the terms. And she wasn't the only one. Sasuke's expression was equally confused and Sakura looked unsure if she knew the answer or not, "Well, I'll hope to be sseeing you three in the examss," He said as he turned to leave, "Oh, and Chain-girl? Bondage-loving biker-chick doessn't have to be an inssult," Naruto said playfully as he walked off.

_'Naruto Wakahissa and Gaara,'_ Sasuke thought in interest,_ 'Gaara is obviously dangerous...under normal circumstances, I wouldn't think much of this Naruto character...but his interaction with the red head...I can't help suspecting he's not one to take lightly'_ He thought warily before glancing at Menko, who was still watching Naruto walk away, _'What is she thinking...?'_

_'If we're in the exams, I am SO getting a peek under that mask of his,'_ Menko thought with a smirk, "So...who's up for ramen?" She asked to her teammates.

**Later**

Naruto sighed as he entered the hotel room his team was renting, "Naruto-Sama? Is something wrong?" Sasame asked in concern as she saw him lean against the door and slide down it.

"I ran into my ssisster," He explained simply as Sasame crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Menko...that must have been difficult, seeing her for the first time," She said comfortingly.

"Ohh, no, not really," Naruto said casually, making her sweatdrop, "I'm jusst trying to figure out WHY The Author had her dressss up in ssuch a fetissh fueling outfit," He said in annoyance.

Hey, hey, hey! Don't blame me for your sister's fashion sense.

"Fasshion ssensse? Sshe wass wearing more chainss then clothess!" Naruto retorted.

Why are you complaining exactly? No, seriously, why? Kotohime technically wears less than her!

"Becausse there'ss an in-universe reasson sshe'ss wearing all that metal and I want to know what it iss," Naruto retorted evenly.

You're the genius, you figure it out!

"Fine, fine," Naruto said, waving the Author off as he turned his attention to Sasame, "Sso, how are the otherss ssettling in?" He asked curiously.

"Kotohime is trying to convince Haku to join her in a tanning session while we're here," Sasame answered simply.

"...Haku, an ice user, with a tan. That iss a weird mental image when you think about it," Naruto said in amusement.

"I'm not too fond of the idea either," Haku said with a smile, standing behind the door, "Mind letting us in?" She requested.

"Only if you don't get all ssappy about me meeting my long losst twin. Sshe's interessting, ssure, but there was no deep, primal connection I felt when I ssaw her," He said with a sigh as he stood up to let them in.

"You almost sound like you wish there was though, Lord Naruto," Kotohime said as she walked in with their 'sensei'.

"Not really. I merely wonder what her capabilitiess. And Yomi only knowss what sshe can do with that demon in her gut," Naruto commented in interest.

And me!

"You're a given," Naruto retorted with an eye roll.

"So, if we see a black haired, blue eyed girl with whisker marks, we should be careful," Kotohime summed up, getting a nod.

"Now, why don't you take the helmet off?" Sasame requested coaxingly, smiling behind her face mask.

"You firsst" Naruto retorted with a smirk as he tapped her headband over her mouth.

Kotohime pouted at the scene, "You two are too cute...I need a mask now," She grumbled.

Naruto tilted his head inside his helmet, "I fail to ssee how I am, in any way, cute," He said evenly.

"You're cute to us, Lord Naruto, and that's all you need to worry about," Kotohime said with a smirk, Haku smiling in amusement while Sasame blushed a bit behind the mask.

"Righ…like I don't have to worry about Kotohime climbing into bed with me," Naruto retorted accusingly.

"Its statements like that that make us question your sexuality," Kotohime said with a pout.

"And itss you trying to chloroform me in my ssleep and kidnap me that hass me so disstrussting of ssharing my bed." Naruto pointed out.

"That was ONE time!" Kotohime retorted with a glare.

"Speaking of beds!" Haku interrupted before this got out of control, "There are two sets of bunk beds. So..."

"I call top bunk." Naruto said evenly, "And I call Haku ssleeping under me."

"Huh?!" The others asked in surprise.

"What? Sshe'll keep Kotohime getting to me if Ssassame can't keep her resstrained," Naruto explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Restrain!? How am I going to restrain her?!" Sasame asked in shock.

"Ninja wire? Hog tie her? I don't know, you figure it out. I'm taking a nap," Naruto said uncaringly.

"...And its statements like that that make me think that Lord Naruto is REALLY kinky," Kotohime said with a grin.

"Author-dono? Can you chain Kotohime to her bed tonight?" Sasame requested with a sigh.

What's in it for me?

"Kotohime chained to her bed for a night?" Haku offered.

"It's okay, Author-dono~!" Kotohime said sing-songly, "You can chain me up however you want~!"

"...Since Naruto isn't here, I'll say it," Sasame said blandly, "Suck up."

Well, that's it for now girls. Say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye bye Readers!" Kotohime called with a grin.

"Hope you have fun reading about us," Sasame said with a chuckle, "And I hope you had fun cleaning up Author-dono's messes, Beta-dono!"

A: Hey!

B: I did!

A: Quiet, you!

"And remember, The Author might let us read some of your 'Reviews' and respond to them in the next chapter!" Haku reminded.

That's right folks! Naruto, these three lovely ladies, possibly Orochimaru himself, and maybe even more later will be responding to select reviews, chosen by me!

**End of Chapter**

Author Notes- Well, that's it for now! For the record, Naruto's helmet is inspired by Captain Komamura's from Bleach. You'll find out why wear he wears it, and how Naruto knows all these girls. And yes, I used a female Menma as Naruto's sister for a change. Thought it'd be more interesting than a 'Naruko'. She's similar to Naruto/Naruko in personality, but a bit darker. Anyway, tell me what you think of the girls and their outfits I thought up!

Hope you enjoyed the 'fourth wall breaking'! The only Questions you have to wonder about is what Naruto is going to do while in Konoha and who else will be breaking the fourth wall in the future.

In the future, these ending notes will be very limited as I will include most information in-story.

Read and Review people!


End file.
